naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Umeko Kurama
Personality Gentle and caring, Umeko is the type to put the well being of others in front of her own. She doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself or her abilities so she is easily impressed by the talents of others. During new experiences and situations, she can be a little nervous and tends to panic easily. Despite this, she always tries to put herself out there to grow. She can also be a bit of a nag even to those she barely knows as she tries to help them. By becoming a ninja, she hopes to receive recognition from her clan. To the dismay of her family, Umeko loves men in dresses. The stronger the man and the cuter the dress the better. This also inspired her to start sewing as she often makes dresses for her brother despite how unwanted her outfits are. She greatly admires Hero Kazama for his caring heart toward the village and she aspires to be useful to the village like him. As for things she dislikes, Umeko doesn't like overly aggressive people and dishonesty. Because of her clans kekkai genkai, she has a second personality in her head that regulates her power. It goes by Sae but not much else is known about the tendencies of this second personality as Umeko will rarely ever bring it up and she has yet to bring it out of her mind. Other clan members clam the Umeko isn't as stable as she acts and often request for her kekkai genkai to be sealed away. Background Born into the Kurama clan had its perks and its drawbacks. The clans kekkai genkai makes the illusions in genjutsu become physically real but only the strongest of the Kurama have ever been able to use it. With this ability comes a second personality that regulates the power within the clan members mind. This second personality is a monster that often over takes its host and can cause harm to those around them. To prevent this, some Kuramas have the kekkai genkai sealed away in order to live a more peaceful life. Others try to work with it but are under close surveillance by the village. Umeko was born into a doting family as the second child to Aiya and Rokuro Kurama. As a child, Umeko didn't have as much mental trouble with her second personality as some kids. This lead to the assumption that she was meant to become a fierce genjutsu user. To keep her on the right path, she was put on a strict schedule of mental checks and training to make sure that her second personality was under control. Because of her schedule, she didn't have many friends growing up other than her older brother Eiji. As she got older, Umeko began to feel the pressure from her clan. She had to become a powerful ninja or else she would be letting down her family and the village. Wanting to prove herself, she finally began training at the academy. While she lacks self confidence, becoming a genin has encouraged her to keep pushing herself until she becomes someone of use to her family and village. Combat Style Umeko specializes in genjutsu but will also use ninjutsu. She focuses on distracting her opponents and breaking them down mentally and physically. While with a group she will often stick to the back rather than face an enemy head on. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Tantō (Iron) : A small katana meant for defense.